123848-about-those-dye-changes
Content ---- ---- No, I'm pretty sure even my guildies would CX that! What's Black Hole going for these days? 60p? | |} ---- ---- ... or Johnny Cash. That's why I need to get that Black Hole dye before I start raiding. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This x1000 I was spamming shiphands for a while, and I actually filled up my tiny, 3 man guild's bank(this is why my family made a guild, to have a guild bank to shuffle stuff around :P) a couple of times with dyes LOL Don't know how many times I cycled through my alts, and even did a couple of chat-spam dye give aways :P | |} ---- I'd love that. And schematics. Our AMPs tab looks so much better than our Knowledge tab.... | |} ---- Last time i check it was the other way around in the EU, quite interesting. | |} ---- Just checked, Supernova White was going for 50-68p. A couple weeks ago somebody was listing it for 134p. One hundred thirty four. Platinum. 300 days of CREDD based on Entity prices. | |} ---- On Nexus, life was cheap, and everything was for sale... if you had the money.... And that, kids, is why the Empire truly failed. Those stormtrooper outfits? Expensive. | |} ---- ---- Demand and supply, I guess. I don't know what exactly "shadeslate" is, but I know the "black" and "white" are Black Hole and Supernova White. Yet if you're willing to go a superdark hue, you can get Ultramarine or Extragalactic for pretty cheap. Dark Energy is even really cheap now. | |} ---- Of course they were expensive: http://www.eviloverlord.com/lists/overlord.html | |} ---- ---- Agreed, mostly because there are some very very average looking dyes that cost a TON to use. I have a dirt brown color that wants 15g for me to use it in one square. Yeah, go fork yourself, Mr. Dye. | |} ---- This will be even more of an issue with the coming holo-wardrobe system, where you have to reapply the dye every time you swap an item in and out of a costume slot. >_< | |} ---- ---- Actually, you'd be surprised! Historically, many fashions were directly related to the expense of the dyes used. You can see when new hues of red, purple, and so on became available because suddenly everyone was wearing them. A great many pictures of royal family members would often be clothed in the most expensive hues available. It's different due to the chemical processes now. For example, sulfur dyes make the most common dye in the world (Sulfer Black 1), and it is incredibly inexpensive. However, they also only dye dark colors. Lighter dyes are more expensive often because they use more expensive processes. So while Target may not charge you more for a green polo shirt than a black one (honestly because the fabrics and dying industries actually make that shirt probably cost .50 cents apiece in bulk), one did cost slightly more to make than the other. So the idea of having dyes that cost more or less isn't actually pulled from the ether, but has a historical precedent rooted in the medieval traditions (swords, knights, etc.) that Wildstar uses as one of its bases for design. In fact, the Dominion would be MORE likely to use more expensive dyes to display their status if they are more heavily influenced by this pre-machine age period. | |} ---- ---- Good enough. Now I want the historical precedent where dying gear could only be obtained by being randomly blessed when opening a box you got out of a monster's belly! The Dominion is either mass producing or importing Supernova White dyes to outfit their soldiers. So I guess what we get from this is that the Dominion is buying a lot of CREDD and burning it out in the intergalactic version of the AH to buy those. Though I personally like the image of every Radiant Leggionare being tasked with farming renown in Shiphands and Dungeons until they get their own set of the dye. We just need a Scion of Fashion to justify it as an official trial. | |} ---- ...Wait, what? It's going to cost plat to swap items that you already have in and out of a costume slot unless you're using the item's default colors? | |} ---- ---- ---- Hey, I'm just saying, it actually does have a historical precedent. However, there are some relatively recent examples as well. The biggest one is that royal blue used to be INSANELY expensive to make. It was made from a dye refined from indigo, which is both hard to get (growing conditions the most productive indigo plants could hope for was in some of the more rarified landscapes, such as those in India) and it was very hard to make (indigo isn't water soluble, so you actually have to initiate a chemical state change one way, get it onto the fabric, then bring it back out again. Even industrialized processes that made this more efficient didn't help. It was dangerous to make and killed a great many workers. I kind of like thinking that there is a chua factory somewhere people are sent as a punishment to make white clothes for the Dominion where no one cares if one falls into a vat of acid. Anyway, flash forward to the introduction of synthetic indigo (indigo was actually one of the first chemical compounds ever synthesized. This brought blue dyes WAY down. It was right around this time that a new type of workman's cloth was being produced in France that used a dense diamond pattern of hardened cotton. Since blue dye was new, suddenly much cheaper, and popular (hey, it was "Royal Blue"!) they decided to dye the outer layer blue. And that is why your denim is traditionally blue; it just so happened that blue dye, which had long been a royal color, suddenly became cheap right as denim was beginning to take off in France. And that one coincidence in history has carried all the way forward to the present day. | |} ---- ---- Depends. What kind of synthetic dye do you envision will change the color of your clothing, metals, leather, chrome, grenades, glass, and rubber different colors on demand without taking them off? | |} ---- In a setting where nanotech is common? All of it. | |} ---- There's no saying though that all synthetic dyes can be applied at that scale with the same price. Hell, colors don't cost the same to dye now, even as synthetics. It's just that the markup on price on clothes and the industrial process makes it negligible. When you can get shirts for quarters apiece and resell them for ten dollars, whether something requires a sulfur dye or alkaline that might be twice as expensive just isn't that much of a difference. | |} ---- I still kind of think that in a game where nano skin can make a person, and their clothes, invisible, that telling my boots to turn a slightly darker shade of black should be pretty simple. | |} ---- Who's to say this whole dye system isn't just Protostar sucking a profit out of us? "Why sure, valued customer! Your boots will absolutely turn two shades darker in the wavelength of your chosen color. That will be 14 gold. Protostar thanks you for your color hue finickiness!" | |} ---- But is it, though? We already know that your nano skin can't remain after you begin combat. So by that argument, your dye job should also revert when entering a combat role. | |} ---- Would explain those black and white prices. It's the same reason we players sell it for so much; everyone wants to wear black and/or white. Not everyone's going to shell out 60p for Extragalactic. | |} ---- Oh I am sure it is, but there is also the issue of making the dyes that everyone wants really rare. It is an artificial inflation of value on a high demand commodity. | |} ---- I hate to say it, but that's just how dyes in games are. Abyss and Celestial dyes in GW2 are no different. There's not a lot that can be done. People want pure white, pure black, pure red. All the time. Drop rates will be adjusted to exacerbate that need. | |} ---- Funny enough, I actually don't like the blacks in this game. There's so much color everywhere that when I throw on Dark Energy or Dark Matter even, it just looks dull on my costumes. So I generally use darkly colored hues anyway, particularly Extragalactic and Ultramarine. | |} ---- You completely missed the point. In RL there are substances you can buy that will adjust pigment based on an applied charge they're just not economically feasible yet to be commonplace. Within the next 10-20 years I expect to see t-shirts with animated graphics. Nanotech is quite a bit more configurable. I highly recommend Morgan's Altered Carbon. Functional invisibility takes significantly more resources than a simple hue modification. | |} ---- I still want a damn orange dye that isn't shying away from pure orange. The closest I've found is Rusty Freebot, but the orange I WANT is locked behind a dye that I'll probably never see: Ichorous Orange. We can't possibly know that. | |} ---- We assume. That's sort of the thing with this game, we assume some things that you'd think would happen with futuristic technology that definitely haven't happened (why are we still growing heartichokes in the ground with an old school trellis sprayer?) kind of coincide. The reason I bring up things like denim is that dyes usable in this sort of environment are bound to have variations in cost. We aren't even using some of the technology they're marketing as commonplace anymore NOW in the real world. Much less using a variation on the classical element system that was disproved by the measurement of gravity... | |} ---- Oh I know, I sold my extra shadow abyss for a tidy sum. I just from a stand point of customization am against things that artificially make customization more difficult. Want to put a noodle cart on the side of your warpig that has a dico ball on its head? Fine. Want really black pants? Hope you are willing to pay out the nose. | |} ---- You think Carbine should introduce a flat-price vendor to compensate? | |} ---- I would also be willing to have an elder gem dye vendor where you can just get the ones you want. RNG systems are irritating for something that has no combat value. | |} ---- Have you seen Fireball: and Primal Flame: And OMG, just looked at Ichorous on the CX, it's 15p on Entity :mellow: | |} ---- WELP. GOING TO GO LOOK UP PRIMAL FLAME. (And yeah, Ichorous Orange is a damn CREDD in price.) | |} ---- Works for me! I approve. | |} ---- I'll happily waste 3 weeks of farming EGs to buy Ichorous Orange. | |} ---- ---- I'll add my yes to that. I just currently need one more (in game)Dye for my collection to be complete, Black Hole Black, and I'm stubbornly refusing to pay the CX price for it LOL. Funny thing is, for as long as it's been "easier" to get I've made more than the amount of plat to buy it, probably a few times over now :P | |} ---- Yes, it's pretty awful. -_- | |} ---- Yeah. That's who is gouging us. Protostar. The reason you'll have to pay 60 plat for the option to use white and then another 80 plat to actually apply it and then have to reapply it for another 80 plat every time you move that outfit into and out of your 6 costume slots is because those darn green aliens are greedy. :rolleyes: | |} ---- That was a joke. | |} ---- ---- I'd rather up the EG cost even further if it meant I could by exactly the dye I want. No RNG. | |} ---- You want to be shiny? | |} ---- It cost me 2 plat 50 gold to dye the entire spellslinger raid set supernova white on the PTR. Back hole was roughly the same price for the whole outfit its a fair chunk of change but nowhere near 80 plat :D | |} ---- If so, then great. A few months back people were reporting costs for dyeing that were up in that range. | |} ---- Dye costs where changed in.... what.... drop 4? Drop 3? It hasn't been that way for a pretty long time. | |} ---- That is still way more plat than dye should cost, especially once the holo-wardrobe comes into play and we're forced to re-dye gear whenever we change it out. | |} ---- It definitely works less well mechanically with the new wardrobe. I mean, now when it's being permanently applied to the costume piece, it kind of works at the very least, it's not a constantly recurring expense. That's not the case anymore when removing a piece of gear instantly erases the color and the money you used to dye it. | |} ---- I keep forgetting to d/l the PTS client. IIRC you can still apply dye to your non-costume pieces. If you add the "pre-dyed" piece to the holo-wardrobe does it retain it? *makes the paltry amount of slots look positively miserly* | |} ---- You should. My dealings with the costuming are rather limited, and my voice just one. From what I have seen you can dye the base armor, but as Naunet has said if you change out the gloves they will come back undyed. I'm sure this inconvenience was implemented under the auspice of being a gold sink. A problem created by the highly inflated prices of certain items. No need for such a gold sink if things like supernova white were not an instant half year of credd. | |} ---- I think this is something that should be brought up in the PTR General or PTR Bug forum, 'cause that doesn't really sound like it should be intended :( | |} ---- Yes. Gimme. | |} ---- How will you keep lopp from trying to steal you when you sleep? | |} ---- Hmmm, maybe he wants Lopp to steal him while he's sleeping :D | |} ---- ----